


Sumo Lessons in Looniversit

by Superbabs



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Anal, Belly, Burping, Farting, Fat - Freeform, Gas - Freeform, M/M, Sex, shower, sumo, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbabs/pseuds/Superbabs
Summary: Buster is having trouble with toon body transformation and asks Bugs for some PRIVATE lessons.





	Sumo Lessons in Looniversit

It was the afternoon on a fall day in Acme Looniversity. The final bell had rung and most of the students were away aside from the janitors and a few teachers. However one student Buster Bunny was being kept after class by his teacher Bugs Bunny. His behavior wasn’t the problem but something was.

“I assume you know why I asked you to stay after class Buster?” Bugs asked nibbling on a carrot with his feet on his desk.

“To work on my snappy comebacks?” Buster tried with a desperate smile.

“Nice try kid,” Bugs sighed getting up from his desk, “Your grades in Toony Transformation haven’t been up to speed with the rest of your class. By now you should be able to stretch and squish like a professional toon. I noticed however it takes you a considerable amount of time to change back to your usual form.”

“Well... I,” Buster stammered.

“Look if you need some lessons I can help out, “Bugs spoke putting a gloved paw on his shoulder, “I don’t wanna see one of my favorite students fall behind the rest of his class.”

“I’m a.. favorite?” Buster blushed under his fur.

“What can I say?” Bugs smirked, “You remind me of me at your age, still getting the hang of being a toon to join the ranks above me. So I say we work on some toony transformation tomorrow at noon in the gym, we’ll get some practice during the weekend before your midterms in winter. What do you say?”

“Great!” Buster shouted then stifled, “I mean thanks Teach.”

“Anything in particular you wanna practice?” Bugs asked.

“Well... can we practice rapid weight gain and sumo wrestling?” Buster pleaded.

“Sumo wrestling?” Bugs contemplated, “Well i guess if you wanna get popular in Japan one day as a toon it’s always good to practice anything you can.”

“Thank you Teach!” Buster shook his hand before he bolted out of the door.

“He’s a good kid,” Bugs chuckled.

The next day...

 

Buster was eager to get to the Looniversity Gym as his private lessons with Bugs Bunny were a dream come true for him. He raced across the campus and found himself outside the gym. Since the acme company funded the Looniversity it was a state of the art gym to teach Toons to sculpt their bodies at a moments notice and return to normal form after a montage or other toon logic liked having a pin sticking into their body letting out air. Buster entered the gym using his student ID and walked into the main lobby. He saw Bugs standing in the lobby.

“Heya Teach!” Buster greeted him, “I hope I didn’t keep you the weekend busses can be a pain.”

“No problem Buster, come with me to the basketball court I got it all set up,” Bugs escorted him.

They walked through a few downs and down the hallway to find a basketball court with a large sumo ring. 

“Wow, how did you set all this up so fast?” Buster asked.

“Toon logic,” Bugs smirked, “You can do anything since we're Toons.”

“Mr Bunny can we have our pay now?” an melancholy bull in a blue uniform spoke.

“Yeah yeah,” Bugs spoke giving him some money out of his wallet, “Other times Buster you need a good credit card and some cash for a tip.”

Buster chuckled a little and looked over the mat.

“Isn’t this a bit big for us, looks like you could fit a whale in here,” Buster spoke, “And whats in these boxes?”

“That dear boy are our Japanese Mawashis and the protien and weight gain shakes form the Acme Company we’ll need to pull off this little Toon Transformation,” Bugs spoke opening the boxes, “Here's your Mawashi, I thought you’d like a red one and I’ll take the white one.”

“Aren’t they small?” Buster asked snapping his.

“In toon logic clothes can stretch with you Buster, just remember we’re toons there's allot physics don’t have on us,” Bugs smirked putting his mawashi on.

Bugs took out a few cases of the protein drinks called “Acme Sumo Soda Carrot Flavored” from the boxes. He then took out two jugs and placed a funnel in each jug then began pouring three cases worth of cans into each jug until each one was full of the soda.

 

“Now for your first lesson of Toon Transformation Buster is that we only have a few minutes in episodes to pull off over a dozen stunts and transformations for entertainment purposes,” Bugs explained, “Now in the human world we would have to drink one can of these sodas a day for three months to get the sumo body we need. However we can’t be that responsible, so down the hatch!”

Bugs lifted his jug and quickly gulped down the soda as fast as he could. Buster watched in awe as the soda hit his belly and watched it pool giving him a round beer belly from the look of it. Bugs gasped as he finished the jug and let out a huge belch that rocked the gym.

“Wow thats a rush,” Bugs sighed.

“So how long does it take to work?” Buster asked.

Bug’s body then began to vibrate and wiggle as his belly flattened and digested all the soda.

“L-l-l-looks l-l-l-ik-k-k-e it-s-s-s w-w-working!” Bugs stammered.

Bug’s body began to swell as he hiccupped for a few moments. His belly expanded, his arms and legs grew thick muscles and his chest puffed out. His rear end stretched the mawashi as he grew taller with each hiccup. 6 feet, 7 feet, 8 feet, 9 feet tall he grew up and out. His body was rounding out wide so quickly that Buster got bumped by his rapidly swelling belly and knocked back into the padded walls.

Bug’s body slowed down and finally stopped when he reached 10 feet in height and over 2000 pounds in weight. His belly jiggled with every breath and movement he made. He then felt a little pressure in his belly again and it traveled to his rump.

“OH AHHHHhhhhhhhh~”

Bugs let out an orange cloud fart from the soda that filled the room to where the emergency vents kicked in sending the cloud out into the sky where some unlucky birds flew into it and fell from the sheer smell.

“Oh boy that felt great, I haven’t swelled this good in a long time,” Bugs spoke patting his big belly, “You ok Buster?”

Buster fell of the wall and onto the floor, Buster tried to sniff up the orange fart cloud and enjoy it before all of it was taken out by the vents but was only enjoyed for a short moment.

“I’m ok Teach,” Buster spoke dusting himself off, “But look at you you're HUGE!

“Yup, Toon logic allows me to swell up like this in mere moments, go ahead feel my belly,” Bugs spoke.

Buster blushed under his fur again and slowly patted and petted Bugs furry belly. It was soft to the touch and felt like a squishy water balloon. Buster had to restrain himself to not show how much he enjoyed it.

“Well come on kid!” Bugs spoke, “We gotta get you up in size so we can start practicing Toon adaption with this wrestling thing.”

“Gotcha Teach!” he spoke walking over to the second jug.

Buster licked his lips in anticipation and held up the jug with all his strength and began pouring the soda into his mouth. He had to drink it in one attempt to work and all the bubbles weren’t making it easy. But he did it, he swallowed the last gulp of soda and threw the jug to the side of the court.

“BEEEEEEEEELCH!”

Buster’s belch was so loud it cracked a few windows this time, Bugs scratched his chin and smirked.

“Not a bad belch kid you almost took out the windows,” Bugs chuckled proudly.

“T-t-t-hanks t-t-t-teach!” Bugs stammered as the soda took effect.

He began to hiccup wildly and swell at a rapid rate like Bugs. His belly swelled pushing up his red shirt over his belly and onto his puffing chest. His arms and legs grew thicker with muscles to support all this rapid weight gain. His rear end swelled and stretched the red mawashi to it’s limits as back rolls formed above his cottontail. He grew so fast and so tall he grew to be 9 feet tall in mere moments, only a foot less than Bugs. His stomached churned one last time as he felt the pressure go straight to his rear end.

“OH WOOOOOAAAAAaaaahhhhh~”

His orange carrot soda fart filled the room like Buster but was to quick for the emergency vents and went out the windows and doors as they were broken and flew off the handles.

“Oh wow that felt good,” Buster blushed patting his huge gut.

Buster may have been shorter than Bugs but he was almost just as heavy being 1800 pounds.

“Good form kid,” Buster chuckled patting his back, “Now we’ll have a bit of time to practice some sumo wrestling Toon style then we’ll hit the showers and change back with an exercise montage.”  
“Yes sir Teach!” Buster spoke.

He almost lost his balance with all that weight added to his frame from just saluting his teacher.

“Careful kid,” Bugs warned, “If your gonna be a toon you need to adapt to situations on the fly especially if your body changes shape. Now let’s have a friendly match.”

Bugs got into stance planting both of his big paws into the sand in the arena. Buster followed suit and planted his paws in the ground and tried to flex hoping to intimidate his teacher.

“Sorry kid but flexing like that won’t work on me,” Bugs snarled then flexed his chest muscles until they swell a little making his nipples show from under his fur, “OH YEAH! That’s how you flex!”

“Can you show me again Teach?” Buster asked.

“Thats enough, let’s wrestler!” Bugs grunted.

Buster then noticed Bugs was taking this more seriously than he thought as he charged across the arena. Bugs then leaped and threw his big belly at Buster. Buster reacted poorly and felt for a moment Bug’s giant sumo belly collide with his face. For a moment he felt really excited and then was flown across the arena bouncing off the wall and falling back into the arena.

“You ok kid?” Bugs asked picking him up by the ears.

“I wasn’t ready,” Buster spoke.

“Well get ready from here on out we’re serious about getting you used to that transformation,” Bugs spoke taking his place on the other side of the arena again.

“Ok ok this time I’m serious,” Buster spoke.

However Buster had an idea for some more stimulation. Bugs planted his feet in the ground again before charging at Buster and throwing his belly at him again. Buster planted his feet in the ground and then threw his belly upwards the moment Bugs came in contact. Bugs flew up in the air for a moment and bounced off the ceiling coming back down. Buster knew what was coming but put on a face of doom. Bugs landed on him belly first causing Buster to fall flat on his back and almost get flattened had it not been for his own girth. Buster felt all of Bug’s weight on his own face and body and felt like he was in heaven. Bug’s body was so squishy to the touch that his pleasure was building up under his mawashi. Before Bugs could get up off of him Buster quickly did something he never thought he would get the chance to do. He licked Bug’s sweat from his fur and tasted it for a moment before Bug’s rolled off of him.

“You ok kid?” Bugs smirked.

“I’m... ok,” Buster slowly replied.

“You had a good idea for comedy and I liked your face when I crashed down on ya,” Bug’s complimented, “But know you gotta try and win so the audience doesn’t think you're always gonna lose.”

“Alright teach let’s do it again,” Buster spoke getting up.

Bugs and Buster got into serious stances again and then charged at one another. Neither of them bounced but they locked hands with one another trying to throw the other one out of the ring. Their bellies smooshed together and created a bit of burning passion as sweat began to form on their ample bellies. The struggle became so intense that even their long ears looked like arms trying to struggle with one another. Student and teacher in an epic battle so great that an orchestra was being heard in the background. Every flex of a muscle caused the violins music to soar, every step was accompanied by the loud drums and the cello accompanied the grunting and snarling.

“Wait do we need an orchestra for this?” Buster asked during the fight.

“Guys not today!” Bugs shouted, “We don’t need an orchestra for this!”

The orchestra in the gym then left the room in disappointment as the battle continued.

“When will you need us?” the conductor asked.

“You want the music wing for epic moments in Cartoons, second wing in the main building!” Bugs explained.

“Thank you!” The conductor spoke before shutting the door.

The training continued until Buster had an idea on how he could win. He gripped Bug’s hands and ears then took a step back and made it look like he was tripping. He then pulled Bug’s on top of him and let him land on his belly then bounced him right over him causing him to fall out of the ring. The current match was over and both bunny’s were panting on the ground, their bellies raising and falling with each breath. Both of them were exhausted and sweating profusly on the ground.

“Good idea kid, you really learned how to use your toon body to make an advantage,” Bugs complimented him.

“Thanks Teach I learned form the best,” Buster replied gratefully.

“Oh boy I am beat, why don’t we hit the showers and then change back, ok kid?” Buster suggested.

“Ok teach but how are we gonna fit through the door?” Buster asked.

“No problem Toon physics dear boy,” Bugs spoke grunting while getting up.

“Y’know if this were an anime, there would be a guitar playing right now,” Buster chuckled as they waddled together.

“Yeah anime has WAAAAY too much emphasis on emotion,” Bugs remarked, “Give me toons anyday.”

Both Bunnies waddled to the entrance to the shower room and clearly saw they were too wide and too tall to fit in the double doorway.

“Watch and learn,” Bugs spoke.

He then lifted the entrance with one paw making it tall enough for them to get through.

“Great teach,” Buster spoke trying to walk through.

“Wait you gotta-!”

Buster tried to walk through but then got stuck mid way. His belly barely squeezed through but then his giant rear end got stuck.

“Wait for me to widen the door...”

Bugs slapped his face.

“Sorry Teach.”

“No problem kid I’ll push you through,” Bugs sighed.

“Push?” Buster grinned.

Bugs then placed his gloved paws on Buster’s rear end and began to push him through the door. Buster was in ecstasy as he felt those big paws on his rump. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning from the force of being pushed through a small door.

“This would be simpler if my gloves would stop slipping on your fur,” Bugs spoke.

“W-w-well take them off then,” Buster smiled to himself.

“Okay then kid give me a moment,” Bugs spoke taking off his gloves and putting them in his toon fur pockets.

He then planted his feet one more time and braced himself as he pushed harder on Buster’s rear end once again.

“C’mon teach you can do it!” Buster panted, “Harder!”

Just then Buster made so much sweat that he slipped through the door and Bugs landed on top of him. Buster wished more than anything in this moment that this was the one time he wasn’t wearing a bottom type article of clothing, but the mawashi got in the way of his dream.

“You ok kid?” Bugs spoke getting up and helping Buster up.

“I’m good,” Buster spoke panting.

Bugs helped Buster to his feet and noticed Bugs without his gloves. Bugs smirked and wiggled his fingers.

“Is it weird that I feel naked without them one?” Bugs joked.

Buster giggled and then took off his own gloves and put them in a locker next to him. Buster then realized, he and Bugs were gonna be naked together in the shower. But then he had another thought, Bugs was always naked... was it the gloves removed. Then Buster turned and saw Bugs secret. Bugs was unzipping a layer of his fur revealing a more adult body then he had been displaying most of his career.

“You wear a skin tight layer of fur?” Buster asked trying not to stare.

“Trademark secret, all Toons have an extra layer when you get into show business,” Bugs winked, “You probably didn’t know during the Tiny Toons show your were being censored all these years.”

Buster’s face went hot when he realized he was seeing Bugs bunny’s real body. He could see two very round ass cheeks being covered by an extra large towel. He needed to see all of Bugs now. But before that he waited for Bugs to get in the shower stall first. He decided to play around with his new body. He playfully jiggled his belly up and down, caressed his wide ass cheeks and squeezed his new puffy chest. He thought about keeping this body since being a toon meant he could switch anytime. But first things first, he had to see Bugs in the shower. He heard the water was already on and steam was coming from the room. When he opened the door he saw Bugs in one of the short shower stalls but it was better. Because the stalls were made for thinner users Bugs belly was being pressed up by the waist high linoleum walls. Bug’s face was smooshed from below puffing up his chest and making him look like he had extra chins and a thicker neck roll. Buster’s towel and the steam were doing a good job of hiding his growing boner. Then Bugs noticed him through the steam.

“Hey kid can you help wash my back?” Bugs asked, “This flabby form is hard to turn and wash up.”

“Certainly Teach!” Buster spoke rushing over to Bugs.

He took out soap and washed Bug’s back with his bare hands and sometimes quickly brushed against the top of Bugs big bottom. Buster had to hold back though, he didn’t want to ruin what he had with his teacher. Buster was amazed how soft and squishy back rolls felt. The soap was it slicker to get a grip to scrub but it was still heaven.

“Thanks Kid, i’ll get your back now,” Bugs spoke.

“R-r-really?”

“Well yeah you wash my back and i’ll wash yours.”

Buster was thankful the steam and his big belly was covering his raging boner now. He could swear if it wasn’t for the drains he was beginning to pre on the floor. Buster packed himself into the shower stall and let the hot soapy water wash over him. He could feel it fall on his chubby cheeks and run between his puffy chest and down his belly. His belly was pretty squished against the wall but enough of his sweat was being washed off. Bugs then came in with the soap and the towel to give his back a scrubbing. Buster’s tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he felt Bug’s big belly pressed against his back in order to scrub his shoulders.

“I gotta say Buster I’m proud of you,” Bugs spoke.

“Really Teach?”

“Yup, you’ve really impressed me over the years,” Bugs explained, “I honestly thought you would be kicked out considering the trouble you’ve cause the school time after time. But you still kept at it and never gave up.”

“It’s because... I wanted to be like you,” Buster blushed, “You're my hero Bugs, you’ve done so much in your lifetime and I wanna be just as talented and famous as you.”

Buster continued to blush as he felt the towel scrub lower on his body.

“I knew there was a reason for your crush on me,” Bugs smirked

“What?!” Buster turned around.

Suddenly Buster’s chubby cheeks were gently cupped by Bug’s ungloved paws and leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Buster didn’t resist, he continued the kiss and let the pleasure of it all wash over him as their bellies pressed against one another during the kiss.

“You serious t-t-teach?” Buster stammered.

Buster was confused and lightheaded as the reality of the kiss sank in.

“You have no idea how hard it was to watch you grow into the man you are now Buster,” Bugs spoke giving him another kiss, “All these years I knew there was a reason you were asking me for private lessons and wanting my attention more than any teachers.”

“You knew?!” Buster blushed heavily.

“I knew because your grades in my class were the only ones that wavered,” Buster spoke.

“You knew all this time and you didn’t do a thing?” Buster asked, “Why wait until now?”

“You're eighteen now Buster, I had to wait until you became a man,” Bugs leaned in for another kiss.

Buster pulled Bugs onto him and gave him a harder passionate kiss.

“Can we... you know,” Buster begged.

“Were rabbit’s Buster, it’s in our nature, how about we take this to the steam room,” Bugs spoke escorting Buster, “They say physical intimacy is a great way to drop some calories.”

Bugs and Buster went into the steam room together. Buster was so nervous as he sat down.

“You nervous?” Bugs asked rubbing his cheek.

“A little but um.. I’ve had practice,” Buster blushed.

“Toys?” Bugs smirked.

“The internet is a great place.”

They both chuckled as Buster began to turn over on all fours.

“No Buster, I want you on your back, i wanna look at you,” Bugs spoke.

Buster smiled and got on his back on one of the seats and against the other sauna seats. Bugs lifted his heavy meaty legs into the air and exposed Buster’s near virgin hole. Bugs began to press his manhood to Buster’s hole. He gently thrust it in getting a feel for it but it did get him more excited and thicker when he heard Buster whimper when he felt it go in all the way.

“Your so big,” Buster whimpered.

“This isn’t my first time Buster,” Bugs winked.

“Anyone I know?” Buster asked.

“Industry secret,” Bugs spoke thrusting into Buster’s sumo behind.

Buster whimpered and moaned as Bugs started slowly thrusting into him and then picking up the pace as time went on. Several minutes of thrusting lead to Bugs beginning to pound Buster’s virgin ass against the sauna seat. Buster’s mind was awash in pleasure as Bugs was hitting all the right spots. Bug’s belly was also helping Buster get off as it was on top of his penis and rubbing at it heavily as Bugs thrust over and over again. Soon the room began to rock as over 3000 pounds of rabbit was having sex in the sauna room. The more Bugs thrust the sweatier they both got. Soon the thrusting against the sauna boards sounded like squeaking as Buster was pounded against the slick polished boards of the sauna seats.

Buster moaned and hollered as he felt his climax approaching. Bug’s big belly was rubbing hard against it now and giving Buster little time to enjoy it. Buster went off spraying Bug’s under belly with bunny seed making his belly rub even slicker and faster on his penis. He kept firing with all the waves of pleasure covering his own belly in the process and even shooting past him to cover the walls. Bugs however was trying to hold back since he wanted to show Buster true pleasure. Bugs could feel his sack beginning to swell with seed as he continued to thrust and pound Buster.

“HELLO NURSE!”

Bugs then let a current of of his seed fill Buster’s belly. Buster began to swell with seed almost like he was a water balloon getting filled with water. Buster grew and grew even larger than Bug’s until his swelling belly touched the ceiling of the sauna. Bugs felt all the seed drained from him and collapsed against Buster’s seed covered belly. He patted Buster’s swollen seed fill water balloon body and rubbed it gently.

“I was saving that for you my man,” Bugs spoke tenderly.

“I thought I was a kid?” Buster panted.

“You're my man now Buster, my favorite as always,” Bugs whispered.  
There was a moment of silence to enjoy the romantic moment between the bunnies until Buster spoke up with a smile.

“Do you got a montage for this Bugs?”

“When you're as old as I am Buster you know all the toon tricks, “Bugs chuckled.

FIN


End file.
